


Memorable

by pretzel_logic



Series: Free of Dogma [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood: Lost Days, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Canon Avengers events mentioned, Gen, Remembering Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's under house arrest, aliens have invaded New York, and Winnie remembers Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic prompt: any, any, it was lost long ago but it's all coming back to now.

As he expected, there was quite the manhunt going on for Jason after London. It had mostly gone quiet as authorities were able to uncover he was the hero of the tale but, he was not a fool. Jason was the type of person organizations like SHIELD or Interpol wanted to recruit or lock up. _Fratele lui mai mic_ was too volatile a factor to treat otherwise. 

At least the ongoing house arrest and training had taught Jason some patience.

"Hey Winnie, back from whatever rogue super assassins do in their spare time?" Jason inquired even as his eyes remained focused on the television, a sci-fi film by a quick look.

"I spend my spare time looking after you," he replied and fought a smile at Jason's disgruntled look.

Then Jason frowned as he considered the 'rogue super assassin's response. "So you were on a job? For who? Talia or...?"

"Talia. I know of others in need of my skills but I do not trust them as I do your sponsor." Jason did not look any happier at his choice in employer. "It was a hit you would have approved of Jason. Neither of us wish to alienate you." 

Not that he trusted Talia beyond her desire to at least keep contact with Jason. After he rescued Jason it was clear Talia was manipulating Jason for her own purposes. She wanted an elite physical and psychological weapon against Batman and Jason was her best candidate for that. He hoped accepting enough contracts from her would give him a hint as to why she would go to such lengths to hurt someone she called beloved.

"What are you watching?" he asked as much out of curiosity as to keep Jason's mind off Talia. Undoing the work she did was a delicate matter and the less Jason thought of Talia the easier it was. He refused to let Jason be used by anyone, even the woman that saved his life. The new Robin was still a fresh wound for Jason even if he hid the pain well. Winnie doubted Talia informed Jason with his best interests in mind.

"Aliens invaded New York City, it's all TV wants to talk about today," Jason explained, rolling his eyes at Winnie's confusion and made room for Him on the couch . "I swear, I'm not pranking you. Come see it yourself."

Winnie watched in fascination as a team of six managed to hold off an invading force and limit casualties. The one hero that caught his eye, even more than the green giant or flying deathtrap, was the man in the blue uniform with a white star.

"The one dressed as the American flag, who is he? I know him," he asked Jason, his whole body poised for the answer.

Jason let out a laugh before answering, "I'd be really surprised if you didn't. Captain America, the original back from the dead apparently. The super soldier everyone wants to replicate."

He knew that man. He knew him.

"-innie? Winnie? You okay? You're looking sick," Jason asked worried, going so far as to test his temperature. Winnie cannot fight the flinch the physical contact caused.

"I am going to rest now. Do not forget we train in the morning Jason." He did not want abandon Jason without explanation but, he did not have one to give.

"If you throw up you're cleaning it up!" Jason called after him, worry lingering in his tone.

\---

He dreamed of falling, of Captain America -Stevie- reaching for him, experiments, torture, and ice. He dreamed of being someone else in Brooklyn looking after his sisters and the lion hearted boy, Steve.

He remembered being Bucky Barnes and the resurrection was just as painful as the death.

Warm, almost hot, water hit his face, and he was back with Jason in their current safe house.

"Christ Winnie, what were you dreaming about? You were tossing and turning and trying not to scream," Jason questioned as he cautiously approached. The two of them had nightmares frequently enough to know keeping distance was for the best. The warm water to wake him up was a new idea and a good one to keep in mind for the future.

"Bucky. My names is James Buchanan Barnes. I remember being Captain America's best friend," Bucky explained to the shocked Jason.

"The fuck?"

It took time and explaining more about his time under Hydra's control than he cared to admit before Jason understood how it was possible. Then, predictably Jason was pissed. He raged at the injustice of it all and the living hell Bucky had gone through. Jason would not rest now until Hydra paid for everything they had done.

So it surprised Bucky that Jason managed to calm himself enough to ask, "How do you want to do this Winnie?"

He wanted to correct Jason, stress that his name was James or Bucky. Except, the two of them had been together as brothers for over a year now and James doubted Jason would ever stop calling him Winnie, just to be a brat.

So instead he considered Jason's question. Maybe his brother was ready to do field work. "First, we make names for ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation (still by google)  
> Fratele lui mai mic - his little brother
> 
> As I said last time, I love to chat with my readers and suggestions for Jason pairings are welcomed. Speaking of, I am not well versed on DC characters beyond DCAU (except the batfam) so if you suggest a DC character, some comic recs would help.


End file.
